Leben und Existenz
by RosaSchatten
Summary: Jannes findet sich eines Tages plötzlich in einer dunklen Zelle wieder, dort beginnt für ihn ein neues Leben das er so nie wollte und nie wollen wird. Enthält BDSM, Sklaverei, alternative Realität und ist nichts für schwache Nerven.
1. Prolog

Ein Rascheln in der Dunkelheit. Dumpfe Schritte in der Ferne. Kaltwarme, modrige Luft, die in seine Nase drang und seine Atemwege reizte. Er konnte nichts sehen und die leisen, weit entfernten Geräusche, die er vernahm, konnte er nicht zuordnen. Er konnte nicht denken – sein Kopf schmerzte. Irgendetwas war passiert, doch auch erinnern konnte er sich nicht.

Die Geräusche kamen näher, blieben aber dumpf. Es waren hastige Schritte, begleitet von einem Gespräch, immer näher kommend und sich dann wieder entfernend.

Langsam kehrte die Kraft in seinen Körper zurück, lichtete sich der Nebel in seinem Verstand. Er spürte sich selber wieder, saß angelehnt an einer Wand. Jannes tastete nach vorne in die Dunkelheit hinein, die Bewegungen von einem metallischen Rasseln begleitet, doch seine Hände griffen ins Leere; er streckte die Arme seitlich aus und – er spürte etwas Festes, ganz kalt und rau. Eine Wand zu seiner Rechten, eine andere zu seiner Linken. Wo war er?

Jannes versuchte aufzustehen, doch schon nach wenigen Zentimetern stieß er sich den Kopf an der Decke. War er in einer Höhle? Er ließ sich wieder zu Boden sinken und hob seine Hände um die Decke abzutasten, doch jetzt spürte er das Gewicht an seinen Handgelenken. Er umfasste mit seiner rechten Hand das linke Handgelenk und fühlte das eiskalte Eisen, das sein Gelenk umringt hatte. Dicke Kettenglieder gingen von der metallenen Fessel ab. Jannes' Finger tasteten von der Fessel an jedes Kettenglied ab, bis er auf die Wand hinter sich stieß, in der die Kette zu verschwinden schien. Er war gefangen.

Panik breitete sich in ihm aus. Er hatte zu zittern begonnen, atmete jetzt schneller. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er murmelnd. Seine Stimme war schwach, sein Mund trocken. Er musste hier raus, musste an die frische Luft, ins Sonnenlicht, doch wie sollte er dorthin finden, wenn er nicht einmal wusste, wo er war. Wieder tastete er die Wände ab. Sie waren flach und feinkörnig rau, womöglich aus Beton, aber definitiv keine Höhlenwände. Nach links, rechts, hinten und oben war er eingesperrt, doch als er nach vorne gegriffen hatte, hatte er nichts ertasten können. Vielleicht konnte er so entkommen. _Nein_ , fiel ihm wieder ein, als er die Hände hob und das Gewicht der Eisenfesseln spürte. Er war angekettet wie ein Hund. Er würde nicht entkommen können, aber vielleicht konnte er immerhin weit genug kommen um irgendetwas zu sehen, irgendetwas zu entdecken. Vielleicht konnte er sogar Hilfe finden.

Er krabbelte nach vorn, tastete sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter vorwärts. Die raschelnden Ketten waren lang genug und hielten ihn noch nicht zurück. Und dann, nach einem Meter oder zwei, fühlte er vor sich wieder eine Wand, doch diesmal war es kein fester Stein. Diese Wand war kälter und glatter. Sie fühlte sich an wie die Eisenfesseln an seinen Händen, sie musste ebenfalls aus Metall sein.

Jannes' Verstand sagte ihm, es nicht zu tun, doch die Angst in seiner Brust war stärker und hatte längst die Kontrolle über seinen Körper übernommen. Mit aller Kraft hämmerte er gegen die Metallwand vor ihm. „Hey! Hilfe!", rief er so laut er mit seinem noch geschwächten Körper konnte. „Bitte! Jemand muss mich hier rausholen!"

War er lebendig vergraben worden? War das ein Sarg? _Nein_ , dachte Jannes sich, dafür war zu viel Platz hier unten. Und wieso hätte man ihn angekettet, wenn man ihn begraben wollte. Nein, er war vielleicht unter der Erde, aber nicht vergraben. Er schlug wieder gegen die metallene Wand, rief wieder um Hilfe –

Aus der Ferne näherten sich wieder Schritte. Jetzt, wo er langsam zu Kräften gekommen war, konnte er die Geräusche von außerhalb seines Gefängnisses besser zuordnen. Es waren langsame, angestrengte Schritte, die sich ihm immer weiter näherten. Und dann hörte er ganz dumpf eine männliche Stimme, eine widerliche, ölige Stimme sagen: „Der hier kommt in die zweiundzwanzig."

Die Stimme klang so nah und die folgenden Schritte, da war sich Jannes vollkommen sicher, gingen genau auf der anderen Seite seiner metallenen Wand entlang. Er haute, ja hämmerte gegen die Wand. „Hey, hilf mir bitte!", brüllte er so laut er konnte.

Das angestrengte Schlurfen der Schritte verstummte für einen Moment. „Der in der vierzehn ist aber früh wach", sagte eine andere männliche Stimme, diesmal ganz rau, dann setzten die Schrittgeräusche wieder ein.

„Wenn Gregor mit der Betäubung wieder geschlampt hat, kann er was erleben", erwiderte die ölige Stimme. „Wir sollten uns beeilen, ehe die anderen auch noch zu sich kommen."

Jannes konnte es für einen Moment nicht glauben. Die Männer hatten ihn gehört – und doch nichts getan. Sie gingen einfach weiter. Er brauchte diesen einen Moment um zu verarbeiten, was gesagt worden ist, um zu verstehen, dass diese Männer ihn wohl gefangengenommen haben.

Er hörte ein lautes Rumpeln, vielleicht war es auch ein Quietschen, gefolgt von einem plumpen Aufschlag. Nach einer Weile wieder das Rumpeln und Momente später gingen die Schritte wieder an seiner Wand entlang. Noch einmal schlug Jannes gegen die Metallwand.

„Der bedeutet 'ne Menge Arbeit, he?", sagte die raue Stimme glucksend.

„Halt's Maul, Forner. Holen wir die letzten beiden", erwiderte die ölige Stimme schlechtgelaunt.

Und so entfernten sich die Schritte der Männer wieder. Jannes blieb allein im Dunkeln zurück, angekettet und voller Angst, seinen Gedanken überlassen. Und nun breiteten sich in seinem Kopf langsam wieder Erinnerungen aus…


	2. 1: Der letzte Tag

Es war der erste warme Frühlingstag des Jahres. Noch waren die Bäume kahl, die Wiesen noch leicht gelb von den Strapazen des Winters und der Himmel war immer noch in ein eisiges Blau gehalten, doch die Sonne schien und zum ersten Mal seit Monaten waren ihre Strahlen nicht nur warm, sondern wärmend, sodass viele Schüler auf dem Schulhof ihre Jacken ausgezogen hatten.

Jannes Opstelten war Schüler des Abiturjahrgangs am Beruflichen Gymnasium. Noch einen Monat, bis zu den Osterferien, würde er Unterricht haben, dann stünden schon die Prüfungen an. Und die Zeit schien an ihm und an seinen Freunden vorbeizurasen. Klausuren und Referate hielten sie auf Trab, dazu die Prüfungsvorbereitung, mit der Jannes zwar noch nicht begonnen hatte, die ihm aber im Hinterkopf schwebend seit einigen Tagen schon ein schlechtes Gewissen einredete.

Er zog den Reißverschluss seiner Daunenjacke herunter und schlüpfte heraus. Es war wirklich warm.

„Endlich wieder geiles Wetter", sagte Marcel, der gleich noch seinen Cardigan ausgezogen hatte und jetzt im T-Shirt auf der steinernen Mauer saß. „Bock später zum See zu gehen?", fragte er in die Gruppe von Jungs und Mädchen hinein, die die erste große Pause genossen.

„Dafür ist es noch zu kalt", antwortete Jennifer, die weder Jacke noch Schal ausgezogen hatte und bibbernd mit verschränkten Armen neben Jannes stand.

„Find ich auch", schloss sich Ozan an, der zwar nicht so eine Frostbeule wie Jennifer war, aber seine Jacke auch anbehalten hatte.

Marcel stöhnte gelangweilt auf. „Ihr seid Spaßverderber", sagte er vorwurfsvoll.

Jannes musste schmunzeln. Marcel war sein bester Freund, seit Jahren schon, und er kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass auch ihn ein schlechtes Gewissen und Nervosität plagten. Er war nie besonders gut in der Schule gewesen und gerade seine Spanisch-Note machte ihm sorgen. Aber Marcel war auch faul, wollte ein spaßiges Leben haben und hätte einen Ausflug zum See gern als Vorwand genommen um sein Gewissen zu beruhigen. „Wir können was anderes machen", schlug Jannes schließlich seinem Freund zuliebe vor. „Ins Buongiorno oder ins Waldeck." Das Buongiorno war ein beliebtes Eis-Café, das jetzt am Frühling sicher überlaufen sein würde. Das Waldeck dagegen war eine Bar, die mehr oder weniger zur Stammkneipe für die Gruppe geworden war.

„Dann ins Buongiorno", sagte Marcel, jetzt wieder zufrieden. Hoffnungsvoll schauten seine grünen Augen die anderen an.

„Das klingt gut", antwortete Jennifer. Ozan, Michael und Tina nickten zustimmend.

„Super!", stieß Marcel zufrieden aus. „Ich frage später den Rest, ob er auch mit will."

Der Rest – damit meinte Marcel die anderen Klassenkameraden. Am beruflichen Gymnasium wurde weiter im Klassenverband unterrichtet, auch noch in der dreizehnten Klasse. In ihrer Klasse gab es achtzehn Schüler, doch die Klasse war nun nach drei Jahren in drei Gruppen zerfallen, die nicht mehr viel miteinander zu tun hatten. Jannes hoffte, dass Marcels Versuch, die anderen mit ins Buongiorno zu bringen, fehlschlug. Jannes' Ex-Freundin, Vanessa, gehörte nämlich auch zu seinen Klassenkameraden, und mit ihr wollte er ganz sicher nichts zu tun haben.

Der restliche Schultag verging erstaunlich schnell. Mathe, Spanisch, Sport und schließlich frei. Glücklicherweise wollte sich niemand anderes der Gruppe anschließen, so gingen Jannes, Marcel, Jennifer, Tina, Ozan und Michael schließlich allein durch die Stadt, hin zum Buongiorno.

Jannes mochte seine Gruppe. Marcel war zwar der einzige, den er vor dem Wechsel zum Gymnasium vor drei Jahren schon kannte, doch auch die anderen waren ihm schnell ans Herz gewachsen. Jennifer war ihm nach der Trennung von Vanessa eine große Hilfe gewesen, denn mit ihr hatte Jannes ziemlich offen über seine Gefühle reden können, etwas, das ihm bei Marcel, auch wenn er sein bester Freund war, doch manchmal schwerfiel. Tina war etwas seltsam, um nicht zu sagen schräg, aber auch auf sie war immer Verlass. Mit Ozan und Michael war Jannes bisher nicht wirklich warm geworden, aber die beiden waren gute Trainingspartner für Marcel und ihn und auch sonst voll okay.

Marcel führte die Gruppe an, durch die Stadt und führte nebenbei ein Gespräch mit Ozan. Jannes und Tina gingen stummschweigend hinter den beiden her. Jannes wusste wie so oft nicht, wie er ein Gespräch mit Tina anfangen sollte. Früher hatte sie ihn ziemlich verschreckt, mit ihrem grünen Haar und den in bunten Farben kräftig geschminkten Gesicht. Sie war ziemlich besonders, liebte es aufzufallen und anzuecken. Nun fürchtete er sich zwar nicht mehr vor ihr, aber mit ihr zu sprechen fiel ihm immer noch schwer.

„Wisst ihr, ob die noch diesen Fruchteisbecher vom letzten Sommer haben? Der war doch nur eine Aktion, oder?", fragte Jennifer, die hinter Jannes herging.

„War nur 'ne Sommeraktion", antwortete Michael.

„Der war echt gut", gestand Jannes bei dem Gedanken an das Eis ein. Verschiedene Fruchteissorten, garniert mit Fruchtstücken und dazu ein kühler, tropischer Sirup. „Hoffentlich haben die den noch."

Das Buongiorno war tatsächlich gut besucht, aber ein paar Tische drinnen waren noch frei. Marcel war zwar etwas traurig, denn er hatte lieber draußen sitzen wollen, doch Jennifer war ganz glücklich über den Tisch drinnen. Obwohl es sich beim Buongiorno um ein italienisches Eis-Café handelte, war es Innen eher wie ein American Diner eingerichtet, mit Edelstahltischen und roten Kunstlederbezügen.

Die Gruppe nahm an einem Tisch an der Tür Platz (ein Kompromiss zwischen Marcel und Jennifer).

„Toll wieder hier zu sein", sagte Jannes schließlich, während sie auf den Kellner warteten. Er saß zwischen Marcel und Tina auf der Bank, mit dem Rücken zur Wand.

„Und wir würden uns freuen, wenn ihr noch öfter kommt", sagte der Kellner, der mit gezücktem Notizblock und Bleistift herbeigekommen war. „Also, was darf's sein?"

Marcel bestellte sich einen großen Erdbeerbecher, Jennifer, enttäuscht darüber, dass es den Sommerfruchtbecher nicht gab, orderte Stracciatella-Eis, Ozan und Michael nahmen beide Schokolade und Tina wollte einen Kiwi-Kirsch-Becher, zwei Früchte, die perfekt zu ihrem skurilen Outfit passten, wie Jannes fand. Zum Schluss bestellte sich Jannes noch ein gemischtes Eis (Zitrone, Erdbeere und After-Eight).

„Der Kellner ist heiß", flüsterte Jennifer, als jener sich wieder zur Theke begab.

„Ist er echt", stimmte Michael hinzu.

Jannes hatte es nie gestört, dass Michael schwul war. Michael hatte ihn nie angemacht und alles andere war auch egal, fand Jannes. Tatsächlich fand er es bewundernswert und mutig, wie offen Michael mit seiner Homosexualität umging. Was beide aber am Kellner fanden, konnte Jannes beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen.

„Ihr braucht wohl echt 'ne Abkühlung, so wuschig wie ihr seid", sagte Marcel grinsend.

„Sag doch nicht wuschig", beschwerte sich Jennifer. „Das ist echt ein dummes Wort."

„Nur weil du wuschig bist", wiederholte Marcel mit einem jetzt noch breiteren Grinsen. „Aber ich gönne dir den Kellner, du hast ja sonst kein Glück."

Jennifers Miene änderte sich augenblicklich. Finster starrte sie Marcel an. „Danke, Arschloch", sagte sie, klang aber nicht besonders böse.

„Ich mag wuschig." – Alle wandten sich Tina zu, die plötzlich gesprochen hatte. Das passierte selten und meistens, wie jetzt auch, sagte sie ziemlich seltsames Zeug. „Wuschig ist ein schönes Gefühl."

„Oookay. Wann kommt mein Eis?", versuchte Marcel leicht irritiert das Thema zu wechseln.

„Dauert wohl, so gut wie die besucht sind", antwortete Michael, der sich neugierig umschaute.

Ozan stellte seine Schultasche auf den Tisch und holte einen Ordner heraus. Er blätterte paar Seiten um und begann dann stumm zu lesen.

„Lernst du gerade etwa?", fragte Jennifer überrascht.

„Streber", fügte Marcel lauthals hinzu.

Ozan sah von seinen Notizen auf und seine Freunde an. „Na, wir haben bald Prüfungen und ich hab noch viel zu tun." Ozan vertiefte sich wieder in sein Lernmaterial.

„Ich fange erst in den Osterferien an zu lernen", bemerkte Tina trocken.

Endlich kam der Kellner mit zwei Tabletts und sechs großen Bechern Eis zurück. Geschickt servierte er jedem das Richtige und wünschte einen guten Appetit.

„Mmmmh", schmatzte Marcel zufrieden. „Ich liebe Eis! Ich liebe den Sommer!"

„Etwas voreilig, oder?", fragte Jannes, der seinen Löffel ins Eis gleiten ließ. „Wir haben gerade mal Frühlingsanfang."

Tina schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Eigentlich ist noch Winter", sagte sie.

Marcel stöhnte genervt auf. „Die Sonne scheint. Es ist Sommer. Seid ruhig!", redete er sich seine Welt zurück, widmete sich dann wieder seinem Eisbecher.

Jannes genoss den Nachmittag. Es war ein ruhiger Zeitvertreib so rumzusitzen und sich über die verschiedensten Sachen zu unterhalten: ihre verhassten Lehrer, Fernsehserien und – wie auch immer sie zu dem Thema gekommen waren – einen Typen auf den Tina offensichtlich stand. Nach dem Eis bestellten sie sich Cola und Milchshakes und ehe sie sich versahen war es schon abends.

Jennifer streckte sich. „Wird Zeit, dass ich gehe", sagte sie.

„Jetzt schon?", fragte Marcel enttäuscht. „Ich dachte wir ziehen gleich noch durch die Gegend?"

„Es ist Dienstag… Und ich wollte mit meiner Schwester noch schwimmen gehen", erklärte Jennifer und schlüpfte mit ihren Armen in ihre rosa Jacke.

„Ich gehe auch", sagte Tina. „Ich will noch schlafen ehe die Nacht einbricht."

Marcels Gesichtszüge fielen hinab.

Michael räusperte sich. „Ozan und ich wollten noch trainieren, wollt ihr mit?", fragte er an Marcel und Jannes gerichtet.

Marcel schien von dem Vorschlag nicht begeistert und Jannes hatte noch weniger Lust. „Nein, heute nicht", antwortete Jannes dann für sich und stellvertretend auch für seinen besten Freund.

Jacken wurden angezogen, Rechnungen beglichen und Marcel und Jannes entschieden sich dazu, noch zu bleiben, als die anderen sich verabschiedeten und das Lokal verließen.

„Solche Verräter", sagte Marcel enttäuscht. „Nur weil Dienstag ist. Mir ist das egal!"

Jannes nickte zustimmend. Eigentlich würde er auch gern nach Hause gehen, aber er wollte Marcel auf keinen Fall noch enttäuschter zurücklassen als er ohnehin schon war. „Ich bestell uns Bier", beschloss Jannes also, stand auf und ging nach vorn zur Theke.

Umso später es im Buongiorno wurde, desto mehr wechselten sich die Bestellungen für Eis und Shakes mit jenen für alkoholische Getränke aus. Jannes wartete darauf, dass die Frau hinter der Theke Zeit für ihn fand. Er schaute nach draußen, wo die Straßenlaternen schon orangerot glühten, obwohl der Himmel noch hell war. Vor dem Buongiorno saß allerdings niemand mehr. Zwei Männer betraten den Laden und stellten sich neben Jannes, warteten wohl auch. Schließlich widmete die Frau sich Jannes, der zwei Gläser für sich und Marcel bestellte, seinen Ausweis zeigte und mit zwei randvoll gefüllten Biergläsern zurückkehrte.

Marcel war nicht mehr besonders gesprächig, also saßen die beiden Freunde nur zusammen, schwiegen und tranken. Es war kein peinliches Schweigen wie man es von Begegnungen kannte, wenn man nicht wusste was man sagen sollte. Nein, bei Marcel war es eher so, dass Jannes nichts sagen brauchte. Die Beiden verstanden sich auch ohne Worte. Es war ein angenehmes Schweigen, das das ganze Bier lang hielt.

Als das Glas schließlich leer war streckte sich Marcel. „Da geht's einem gleich viel besser", sagte er. Seine Laune war tatsächlich schon wieder viel besser, denn er stand auf und sagte: „Die Nächsten gehen auf mich." Jannes gab ihm seine Zustimmung mit einem Nicken und Marcel wanderte nach vorn, die leeren Gläser albern vor sich balancierend.

Jannes sah seinem Freund kurz nach, dann suchte er sich Ablenkung. Der Laden hatte sich ziemlich geleert, ganz hinten in der Ecke saßen die beiden Männer, die den Laden erst gerade betreten hatten und zeigten sich auf ihren Smartphones gegenseitig etwas. An einem anderen Tisch saß noch eine Mutter mit ihren beiden Kindern, die gierig ihr Eis verschlangen. _Ein ziemlich guter Tag_ , dachte sich Jannes zufrieden. Einer der beiden Männer ging an Jannes' Tisch vorbei und Sekunden später gab's ein lautes Klirren, gefolgt vom Geräusch zerbrechenden Glases.

Jannes beugte sich neugierig nach vorn, da hörte er schon Marcel schimpfen: „Was soll das denn, Mann!" Er sprach mit dem Mann, wütend und aufgebracht. Vor den beiden erstreckte sich eine Bierpfütze mit tausend Scherben dazwischen.

„Tut mir Leid. Das geht auf mich. Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte der Mann entschuldigend, winkte der Kellnerin zu und zeigte ihr zwei Finger.

Jannes versuchte Blickkontakt mit Marcel aufzunehmen. Er wusste, dass Marcel schnell mal aggressiv werden konnte, gerade wenn er sich angegriffen fühlte. Als Marcel ihn schließlich ansah, schüttelte Jannes nur den Kopf. „Vergiss es", formte er mit den Lippen und Marcel nickte glücklicherweise.

Die Kellnerin ging auf den Mann zu, drückte ihm zwei Gläser Bier in die Hand, die er sogleich an Marcel weiterreichte. „So ein Arsch", sagte Marcel leise, als er ein Glas zu Jannes rüberschob. „Der hat mich geschubst. Ich schwör dir, das war Absicht", verkündete Marcel flüsternd seine Ansicht.

Jannes war sich sicher, dass sein bester Freund übertrieb. Er hielt sein Glas hoch, stieß mit Marcel an und hoffte, dass dieser sich schnell wieder beruhigen würde. Die beiden Jungs nippten an ihren Bieren, Marcel schmatzte wieder genüsslich und alles schien vergessen.

„Ich bleib dabei, der hat mich geschubst", sagte Marcel zehn Minuten später, als sie ihre Gläser erneut geleert hatten und ihre Jacken wieder anhatten. Jannes drückte der Kellnerin zwei Zehn-Euro-Scheine in die Hand – mehr als genug Trinkgeld, wie er fand – und die beiden Freunde verließen das Buongiorno.

„Hast du noch Bock zu mir rüber zu kommen? Wir könnten zocken", schlug Marcel vor, der wohl immer noch nicht genug hatte. Sie gingen die nun doch dunklen Straßen entlang.

Jannes schüttelte den Kopf. „Heute nicht mehr. Aber morgen vielleicht", sagte er und sah zur Seite, doch Marcel war nicht mehr neben ihm. Jannes drehte sich überrascht um und fand Marcel drei Meter entfernt, seltsam verstimmt an eine Laterne gelehnt. „Alles okay?", fragte Jannes und ging auf seinen Freund zu.

„Ja", beschwichtigte Marcel. „Mir war nur kurz schwindelig." Er stieß sich von der Laterne ab und für einen Moment schien alles gut zu sein, doch dann sackte Marcel zusammen und wäre zu Boden gefallen, wenn nicht zwei starke Hände unter seine Arme gegriffen hätten. Der Mann, der Marcel angeblich geschubst hatte, hatte ihn nun aufgefangen.

„Ganz ruhig, Junge", sagte der Mann leise.

Jannes wollte ihm danken und Marcel helfen, doch seine Beine fühlten sich plötzlich so weich an. Sein Sichtfeld verengte sich, alles wurde dunkel. Er spürte noch, wie er das Gleichgewicht verlor, wie ihn jemand auffing und dann war alles weg.


End file.
